Danganronpa Funfair Despair DISCONTINUED
by Paeon Kanestu
Summary: Hope versus Despair. A tale of back and forth. Two sides of the same coin. A fact... that was forgotten by the people. As the Ultimate Hope lead the world into an era of Hope, they never realized how they give Despair the shadows they needed to grow. So, 25 years later, on the day it all began, 16 brand new students are swept away to a carnival of horror... a funfair of despair.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, Paeon Kanetsu here. And after some time and planning, I'm working on a brand new Danganronpa Fanfiction. This is but the first part of Chapter 0 aka the prologue. Personally, I'm a little worried no one will like an OC killing game. But for now, enjoy… **

…

…

* * *

**Danganronpa Funfair Despair**

**Chapter 0: Despair Filled Return**

**Part 1 - 25 Years of Hope**

* * *

_February 08/2039_

Now, tell me if you heard the story. An Ultimate Lucky Student becomes the Ultimate Hope and defeats the Ultimate Despair. Familiar right? Well, for children nowadays, it wasn't. You see, that was around twenty-five years ago and nowadays, life is peaceful. Ultimate students are still a thing, but now there wasn't any problems like back then. No despair… nothing.

However, our story is not one of hope nor is it about future. This is a tale of a new battle that grew in the shadows of hope. Within the clutches of despair.

Our story begins with young Daiki Takahashi, the Ultimate Sword Swallower. His strange talent started when he was but a young lad within an area dealing with an infection outbreak. However, doctors were shocked to see that the boys throat, esophagus and neck were more durable then any they've seen before. It was so strong that a normal knife couldn't do harm to him. And that is were his talent started. As he trained and raised money for his poor near poverty family to survive, he captured the sight of Hope's Peak Academy. Truthfully, in his eyes, he was given a blessing to help his family.

Now, it was February before the new school year when it happened. Daiki, feeling a need to clear his head, left for a simple stroll in the city. His shortish maroon spiked hair flowed along with it's ahoge in the breeze while his golden eyes were filled with a strange piece in the cool day. To passersby's, his hair seemed like Makoto Naegi's, but it was still slightly shorter. Standing at 177cms or around 5'8 feet, for those who don't understand centimeters, he was wearing his usual puffy green jacket, blue jeans, black & gray sneakers, and his personal pair of black fingerless gloves. Fun fact, his gloves were made to have an enhanced grip for when he would show off his talent or train it.

As Daiki continued to walk with no destination, he found himself in an strange part of the city. It was oddly quiet as the streets were barren of people. This concerned Daiki as he soon heard a voice scream out nearby. Sneaking around the corner, he noticed a group of people surrounded around a strange van. They all were wearing thick black clothing that showed no skin and strange white & black bear masks. However, what caught Daiki's attention was the unconscious girl with bright orange hair that was being tied up. The girl looked around his age and Daiki's mind filled with fear. Were they slave traders? Mafia? Organ sellers? Not expecting to witness a kidnapping, Daiki called 119 as quick as he could. However, his mind filled with fear when the operator said, "Perfect. Now we don't have to got far to find you." Suddenly, one of the kidnappers answered his phone and turned straight to Daiki. As they walked towards him, Daiki was frozen with fear. He wanted to run… but the girl was in danger. His mind was in a rapid-fire dilemma if he should risk trying to save her or to run and hide. After some time, he made his choice. The normally logical boy decided to act irrationally and rushed past the kidnappers as he scooped the girl up in his arms.

Running down alleyways and sidewalks, Daiki began to realize the true horror in this scenario. All the streets were empty while the only thing he heard was the van trailing behind them in the distance. As he turned a corner into another alley, he noticed the girl stirred away. It was then he noticed that she was silenced by duct tape on her mouth. Instantly, he responded to her confusion. "Listen, I don't know you and you don't know me… but it seems we're both targets from those guys. I need you to cooperate as best as you can until we can find safety, alright?" With no other choice, the girl nodded. "Now… considering the short time we have, we can try to untie you, but the sound of the tape pealing off may give us away." Again, feeling scared, the girl nodded as Daiki quickly removed her binds. It was then when Daiki noticed the girl's strange appearance. The girl had bright orange hair that was wavy and swept to the left side of her face that stuck out like a sore thumb along with her pink eyes. Standing slightly shorter than Daiki at around 167cm or 5'5, she was wearing a red beanie, a white blouse, a pair of faded jean shorts, a pair of sandal high heels, and confusingly enough a puffy tracksuit jacket that was orange, dark blue and turquoise.

As the girl attempted to stand, she fell and held her ankle that seemed swollen. Daiki realized at that moment how she seemed to be covered in small bruises while her hair and clothes were slightly messy and dirtied. Daiki went to pick her up again when the girls eyes filled with fear. Confused, the girl quickly ripped of the duct tape from her mouth and shouted in a hoarse and tired voice, "Behind you!" However, Daiki had no time to react as he turned towards the kidnappers behind him and was hit on the head with a pipe. He began to black out as the kidnappers grabbed the girl and him. At that moment, all he could do was ask questions in his head that he wasn't sure if he wanted the answers.

Why was this girl a target? Why was he a target? Why were the streets barren? Who were these people?

_…**and what was going to happen to them now?**_

* * *

**Hey guys! Paeon Kanetsu here! And I hope you enjoyed the first part of this new story. Anyways, it feels good to be back slightly.**

**Now before you ask… this is not a SYOC. I have made every character that will appear in this story minus those owned by Team Danganronpa.**

**With that out of the way, I have some things I need to discuss.**

**Number 1:**** I want to do free-time events… but they will be later. As in most likely after I finish the main story. This is for my sanity as trying to write a murder plan is hard enough, I don't want to get roadblocked like I am with Talent Swap Mayhem.**

**Number 2:**** I will make sure that when we meet the characters, there will be stuff similar to the games. …Minus chest sizes. I can't for the life of me understand that stuff nor do I really care.**

**Number 3:**** This is sort-of for all my stories. I'm doing things on my own terms now. I'm only gonna write if I feel like it. And right now, I want to make this.**

**Number 4:**** As for the girl Daiki met in this chapter, you'll meet them soon. Don't worry. I have the basic ideas set up. I just need to finish designing the characters and finish the trials/murder plans.**

**Number 5:**** College is starting back up soon, so updates are pretty much going to halt soon. I can't help it, I've been working most of the summer instead of writing because raising money comes first.**

**Finally… ****Number 6:**** I'm hoping to do some Q/A during this story. If you have questions at any point about characters, writing choices, why I did one thing, or anything… let me know. I truly want to answer questions and have people interested in learning more about this story.**

**Well, that's all for now. See you all next time.**

_**Paeon Kanetsu has signed out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

…

…

**Danganronpa Funfair Despair**

**Chapter 0-1: Despair Filled Return**

**25 Years of Despair**

* * *

_February 10/2039_

Kyoko Kirigiri was always a busy woman. Years after the tragedy and years after the killing games, she works as the Vice Principal of Hopes Peak and as a detective. Not only that, she struggles with her weakened body. While she was saved by the combination of the antidote and the talents of the former Ultimate Nurse, her body became slowly and more fragile, much to her disgust. And with a serious case like this, she truly wishes that her body was able to function at one hundred percent.

Kyoko sighed as she looked down at the two new files on her desk. They were there along with fourteen other files… all cases of missing people. In the past two months, these teenagers have disappeared without a trace but that wasn't her worry. As a detective, she noticed hidden details much more easily and there was one glaring fact that caught her eye. All the missing teenagers… were Ultimates who were going to join Hopes Peak in the up coming year. However, recently Kyoko gained more information thanks to the efforts of one of the missing teenagers.

She picked up the file as she read the name. Daiki Takahashi the Ultimate Sword Swallower… he unknowingly brought himself and other missing student into the range of security cameras that captured the kidnapping. Not only that, she was able to trace a call from him to 119 that gave her a slight amount of fear. Authorities apprehended the person who assist the kidnappings, but they were unable to question them as they took a pill hidden away in the back of their teeth… a kill switch in the form of a gel pill. The criminal died instantly and all information on them were falsified. Kyoko understood there that the criminals seemed willing to die for whatever they planned.

She sighed as she stared at the files once more. Sixteen students were kidnapped and for the first time in a long time, Kyoko felt lost. She turned to her calendar to cringe at date. Tomorrow was going to be February eleventh. She and the others regret that day as it was a reminded of the first killing game that took place. _[Note: The English localized release date of Danganronpa THH.]_ The clock ticked on the wall as she remembered how she and took part in that horrible game with fourteen other students. Well, fifteen if you counted her… Wait…

As if struck with lightning, Kyoko stands from her seat as her face became filled with horror and realization. She instantly pulled out her phone and called the one person she trusts more then herself… Makoto Naegi. As the phone is answered and Makoto answers with his normal cheer, Kyoko speaks in a dead and scared voice. "Makoto… I need you to bring everyone to my detectives office immediately." Confused but understanding, Makoto agrees as the phone line cuts off.

As she falls backwards into her chair, she can only cover her eyes with her gloved hand. While the tears she never realized she had rolled down, she could only say one word about the situation.

… "Fuck."

…

* * *

_February 11/2039_

It was the next day and Kyoko was filled with dread. She received a message from her secretary that Makoto, Aoi, Byakuya, Touko, and Yasuhiro were heading to her office. As the entered, they all seemed to notice the disarray that Kyoko's office was in. Knowing the detective for years, this was far from her norm and truly seemed like the first sigh of worry. After half-hearted greetings from the detective, everyone realized the situation seemed serious if everyone was called in. Sitting at a table in the corner of her office, Kyoko quickly looked at the clock… 2:41 pm. She was too late. Her fears would be answered in two hours and nineteen minutes.

"Everyone… I have found a conclusion to my most recent and serious case… one that I truly wish I'm wrong about." Everyone looked in confusion as Kyoko continued. "In the past three months, sixteen students have been kidnapped. All disappeared without a trace until recent information came to me. However, I want you to prepare yourselves… the sixteen students are all students who would be coming to Hopes Peak in the upcoming year." Makoto and Byakuya caught the key fact right away while the others were confused. Kyoko sighed as she continued. "I was unsure until I realized what was coming up… what today means." Makoto pondered and questioned in his mind until he noticed the date on the calendar. The Ultimate Hope's face filled with fear.

"No… Oh god no…" The others turned to the almost pale Makoto who turned to Kyoko with a grim expression. "…It's going to be twenty-five years since our killing game. You don't really believe…" While the others started to understand the situation, the final nail on the coffin came from Kyoko's answer. "Yes. I truly believe that who kidnapped these students… is planning to remake the killing game."

While the fearful truth settled in, Kyoko turned to the clock. She ignored Makoto's cries of how there was something they could do… but she shook her head. There was an old television in her office that she left on for this reason. It was simply the news station when the screen started to change to static. "…We're too late." The clock hit 5:00 as she turned to the television to see a familiar shape. It was a shape like a bat's wing but was a glowing reach that shined on the black background. She remembered that shape… they all did. They couldn't forget it if they tried. The shape of that horrible eye. And to seal the deal, the laugh that followed the eye as every television station in the world was tuned into this horrible show. The laugh that no one would forget. The laugh that represented despair.

…

"_**Upupupupupupupupupupupu!"**_

* * *

**Hey guys! Paeon Kanetsu here! And I hope you enjoyed the second part of this new story. **

**Now… only three things this time.**

**Number 1: The next few parts are gonna take a bit. I need to finish up everyone's designs. Currently, I have about… 7 characters fully finished. I know, low amount. But I've been trying to make them seem normally dressed for themselves.**

**Number 2: Kyoko will be the main character on the parts written outside of the killing game. I was tempted to make it Makoto but… I find Kyoko to be a more logical and better character for the position. So, Kyoko will be investigating outside of the game for the students.**

**Finally… Number 3: I'm possibly going to be experimenting next part. I want to try and write it in Daiki's point of view but I'm more used to writing in third person. So hopefully, I can make it work. That's one of the reasons why I made him a logical character.**

**So, that's all for now. Make sure to ask any questions you have, and I'll see you all next time!**

_**Paeon Kanetsu has signed out.**_


End file.
